In the field of pharmaceutical accounting, a number of the States have established a specialized format for accounting of prescriptions filled for public aid recipients. For example, the State of Illinois Department of Public Aid has established a new invoice form DPA 215 (R-6-76) which presents a substantial problem to small pharmacies seeking to be of service in this field. The filling out of such forms by means of a manually operated typewriter requires such a high degree of skill and accuracy as to present a serious obstacle to the individual pharmacy.